Come Back
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: After Taki’s assault, Shuichi makes a startling discovery. Assuming that Eiri would hate him if he found out, he fled to America with an old friend. Five years later, a single mom is living in a quiet town with her twins... EiriShu, MPREG, First Gravi fic
1. Prologue

Title: Come back

Summary: After Taki's assault, Shuichi makes a startling discovery. Assuming that Eiri would hate him if he found out, he fled to America with an old friend. Five years later, a single mom is living in a quiet town with her twins. What does she have to do with anything? EiriShu. MPREG

MAJOR, **MAJOR** WARNING: Yaoi and MPreg are present in this fic, along with cross-dressing of the long term variety. If any or all of these things offend you, please HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!! Please do not flame for any of these elements, as I will laugh at you do to the fact that I gave you plenty of warning.

Chapter: Prologue  
Shuichi's POV

I just got the test as a joke on myself; so I was tired and throwing up all the time (oh god, that was _morning sickness_), it didn't mean I was pregnant. It was supposed to be funny; prove to me that I was being paranoid (I'M **MALE**, DAMNIT!). It wasn't supposed to come out _positive_. I don't know what I was expecting; maybe the little digital read out to have a little smiley face and say 'HAHA! You're male, retard!' But I **_was not_** expecting the little 'plus' sign to pop up. This is insane. I can't be pregnant; I'm MALE for Christ's sake! Oh God, what am I going to do!? What… oh, dear God, what if it's Taki's? Or one of those guys? If it's anyone's but Yuki's, he'll kill me. Hell, he'll probably kick me out the second he finds out, whether it's his or not. My hand somehow ended up on my stomach and I stared at it. There's a _kid_ in there. A baby. _My_ baby. _Christ_. This is not good. I slowly start to hyperventilate. Okay; plan, right, plan. Think, Shu, think. Who can help you out here? (_A DAMN BABY!_) Hiro! Hiro was going to be a doctor; he'll know what to do. I suddenly freeze half-way through his number and slam the phone down. I cannot go to Hiro with this. He took such good care of me after Sourpuss, and now he's finally got a chance to relax and now, not a week later, I'm _pregnant_.

**_Christ_**!

I franticly flipped through the address book, trying to find someone who would know what to do. The farther I get in the book, the more my chest tightens. Other than names that I wrote down, it seamed to just be a never ending, alphabetical list of all the women Yuki had dated. Tohma's number wasn't even in there. Hiro was out of the question; Fujisaki wouldn't know what to do other than call his cousin (who would tell Yuki long before I was ready to), so that was out; our producer posed the same problem. Maybe I should call K.

**_OH GOD_**, K! He loves to shoot me and who knows how long a baby would be able to put up with abuse like that. I'd have to take an extended vacation from N-G, or just quit all together, and I'd end up homeless, seeing as how we've established that Yuki's going to throw me out. If I didn't quit, I couldn't go on tours, have concerts, go on TV shows… Hell, an INTERVIEW might be too much at some points!

I can't do this. Boys aren't supposed to get pregnant. That's girls. So how did this happen to me? It would completely ruin my LIFE!!

I slam the book back on the table by the phone and a small piece of paper fell out. It doesn't look like Yuki's handwriting, it might be Tatsuha's (since they like the same type of women, I'm sure Yuki's let him borrow it, especially since Yuki would rather have him take the whole thing than call all the time for numbers). I pause and take a closer look at it. It's the phone number, address and name of a near-by abortion clinic.

_Abortion_.

I start to shake as soon as I think about it. Forget kicking me out; Yuki would probably drag me to that place, even if he had to tie me down, and kill it before I could even scream. He won't want to take the chance that it Taki's… No, what am I thinking; after this mess, he won't want anything to do with me, and he'll kill it because he won't take the chance that it's _his_.

Okay, I have GOT to calm down. Stress is not good for me, it's not good for the baby, and it's not going to help me figure out what to do. I run to the bed room and start looking under the bed and in the closet. _THERE!_ I pick up the address book I kept in high school. YES! She always wanted to be a doctor!

I run back to the living room and dial the number. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…" I chant as it rings, each time sounding more desperate.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mariko Honda?"

"Yes, who is this?"

I sigh with relief, but suddenly begin to shake. After all this… It's two much and I can't stop crying.

"Um… Th-This is Shuichi Shindo, i-if you remember."

"Of course I remember you, Shuichi! You, me and Hiro were almost best friends until I moved to America."

"Y-yeah… Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help…. I can't go to anyone else, so please… I-I can't d-do this alone and I'm so scared…"

"Oh, Shuichi, of course I'll help you, sweetheart! Where are you, I'll pick you up."

I give her Yuki's address and ask her if she needs more directions. She says no and that she'll be here in a few minutes. I run to the bed room and shove all my stuff in a suit case. It doesn't take a long time; Yuki wouldn't let me keep a big portion of my "junk" at the apartment, so it's at my parents' house and the studio. Oh well; I'll probably never see it again. I get all my clothes; check three times that I have all my Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck CDs; shove my multi-colored set of three Kumagoro; and make sure to have my huge photo album with me. It's got pictures of everyone: Hiro, Suguru, K, Tohma, Nuriko, Mika, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, and… Yuki. All people who I'm never going to see again.

I stumble down the stairs to get to the front of the building and wait there for Mariko. A blue Jeep pulls up and a woman steps out. Not the tall, dangly, disproportionate pre-teen girl I used to now. A woman who's tall and graceful at her 6'2, who's torso finally looks long and lean instead of short and stubby compared to her legs, who's filled out in all the right places and no longer looks like a randomly thrown together sets of arms, legs and torso, who I couldn't see tripping over her own feet any more and then cracking up with me and Hiro afterwards, who's stringy, mousey brown hair is now full, shiny and luscious, grazing over her shoulder's instead of her hips, who's absolutely gorgeous. Tears slowly start pouring down my cheeks… again.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened to you?" She wrapped her arms around me. Her nature hasn't changed in the least.

I gasped and cried and she picked up my suitcase and put it in the car before helping me into the passenger side and leaving.

"So, what's going on?"

I gasped, but managed to find my voice. "D-Did you get to be a doctor like you wanted?"

"Yes…" She was sounding really worried now.

"I-I… Okay, I know your going to think I'm stupid and crazy, but really weird stuff was happening, so I… I went to the store and got a pregnancy test," She didn't react, so either she didn't care or she was hiding it for my sake. "and it came out _positive_. What the hell am I going to _do_?! I'm a guy; we aren't supposed to get _pregnant_!!!!"

She smiled slightly. "Okay, Shu-chan. Calm down. These tests _are_ getting more and more accurate, but they can still make mistakes. Let me take a look at you before we decide anything."

"But the box said '99 percent accurate'"

"Still. I find it hard to believe… and I can tell that you do to. If it is positive," she glanced at the suitcase. "can you come with me back to America? I want to keep an eye on you. You are one lucky bastard; I was helping my parents move- if you had called an hour later, the phone would have been disconnected. I have some of my equipment with me because my older sister wanted me to check up on her baby."

"Aren't you mad at me for losing touch with you and then suddenly popping up with a problem like this?"

She laughed. "Of course not! It's such a Shuichi thing to do!"

_Two Days Later_

I stare out the window of the plane as it takes off. Even when Mariko said that there was a chance that the test was wrong, I knew it wasn't. Call it mother's intuition or whatever, I just knew it. That's why I bought the test; even if I thought that it was impossible.

Mariko grabs my hand, jerking me out of my thoughts. "It'll be okay, Shu-chan. You'll get through this. You're actually really lucky; most gay people can't even dream of having children with the person that they love."

"I know. I just… I wish I didn't have to leave everyone."

"Who knows, maybe after the kid's big enough, you can come back."

"Maybe…" I say, looking out the window. I can't believe it; I'm saying goodbye to everything I've ever known. But, my hand goes to my stomach; I can't let anything happen to this kid.

TBC…

S.A.: Okay, next: Chapter 1! Shu-chan's got KIDS!! It's five years after the prologue. Eiri finally gets his rear in gear and goes with Tohma to find his Shu-baby (shut up). I know that Shuichi was saying 'GOD!' and 'Christ!' a lot, but if you're a pregnant _guy_, you kind of get that liberty. BTW, I've never had to take a pregnancy test (I'M FIFTEEN!!), so that's just how I think it works… 'Nyway, Shuichi's living peacefully until Ryuichi shows up, followed by Tohma and eventually, Eiri. CUTIE KIDS WARNING!!!


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Title: Come Back

Chapter: 1  
Chapter Title: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder  
Chapter Summary: How Eiri feels about the whole thing, light Shu-depression/kid-cuteness, Ryuichi finds Shu-chan! Tohma comes and some EiriShu, but not much.

Note: Every one says five years, but it's closer to six, so the babies are five years old.

Warnings: AU, MPREG mentioned in passing and kids that resulted from it. Light Angst. Kid-cuteness. CROSS DRESSING starting in this chapter. Yaoi is still present, though light in this chapter. But, if you read Gravitation and don't like Yaoi, what kind of masochistic freak are you?

EDIT!!!: **This is au after volume 5 of the magna! I apologize for not mentioning that in the prologue!!!!! **Though, perhaps saying a week after the attack was too soon, as Suguru's in the band, so please ignore that. It's more like a month. Also, this takes place after Shuichi sang with Ryuichi (end of Vol. 5) and before he cut his hair (beginning of Vol. 6). I can't help it; I love long hair. Plus, Shuichi's cross-dressing and he can do it better with long hair (check out the pic at the beginning of track 19). Oh, and this is based on the manga, not the anime, so Shuichi's hair is not pink.

* * *

Tohma was in his office, working late, when the phone rang. He blinked, but picked it up. "Moshi, moshi."

"Did you find him?"

Tohma sighed. It had been five years now, but Eiri still called when ever he thought of the ex-singer. "I'm sorry, Eiri, I'm still doing all I can, but if he left Japan and went farther than China, there's not much I can do."

Tohma heard a faint sniff from the other line. Great, he was in one of his _moods_. "Why did he leave me? Am I that horrible? He always said that he loved me then he just up and disappears…"

Tohma sighed… again. Five _years_ and Eiri was still stuck on that. "Eiri, you can't blame yourself. Ryuichi thinks it was his fault; we all know how depressed Shuichi got right after he sang a duet with him, though I didn't think that it was going to last very long. His band-mates blame themselves, too."

"You don't think that he… killed himself do you?"

"No, I can't believe, no matter how depressed he got, that Shindo-san would want to end his own life."

"I want him to come back…"

"I know that you do and I'm trying very hard to find him. As soon as I do, I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Tohma."

"Of course. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and put his head on his arms. "I can't believe that Eiri seriously fell in love with him." It's wasn't like Eiri acted like this constantly, he just had bouts of depression were he blamed himself entirely for Shindo's disappearance. If fact, in public, Eiri acted like he didn't care that the boy was gone, which had caused a huge argument between him and Hiroshi. He had known that Eiri had real feelings for the boy before he disappeared; he just never knew they ran so deep. Hell, maybe they didn't five years ago. After all…

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder…" He muttered, returning to his work.

* * *

"Yuki…" Shuichi muttered into the dark, crying softly. "Yuki, do you know how much I miss you? I wish I could go back, but I…"

"Mommy?" A little girl's voice filtered through the air. The door opened and light entered the room from the hallway, framing two small figures. The girl had golden blond hair that fell down to her waist and the boy had messy raven hair that looked like a rat's nest on top of his head. "Mommy, I'm right here, you don't have to miss me."

"Yeah, Mommy." The boy said. "You don't have to be lonely; you've got us! So… don't cry, okay?"

Shuichi offered a teary smile as the boy climbed up on the bed and the girl attempted to follow, but needed Shuichi's help to make it all the way up with one hand clutching her purple Kumagoro to her chest. She whipped his tears away with her small hand and cuddled into his chest. "I love you, Mommy, so don't be sad."

Shuichi wrapped one arm around her and hugged the boy to his chest with the other. "I love you, too, my precious little angels." He glanced at the clock. "And what are my precious little angles doing up at three A.M.?"

"We heard you crying and we didn't want you to be sad no more." The boy said, as if it was obvious.

Shuichi giggled. "Okay, but now it's time for precious little angles to get to bed."

"Sleep in here?" The girl asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Shuichi lied down, taking the twins with him. "Okay. But you have to sleep." He barely stifled a laugh; as soon as the trio hit the pillow, the five-year-olds were asleep.

* * *

Ryuichi walked down the street of a quite American town. He usually went to America at least once every month, always to a different town, because he loved it there, mostly because he didn't have to wear a disguise while going out. He'd been pretty big in America, but a large portion of the public forgot about him after he went back to Japan. There was, of course, the occasional fan that recognized him and asked for an autograph, but it was nowhere near as bad as in Japan.

"M-Mr. Sakuma?" He turned around and saw a high-school age girl standing behind him. When she saw his face, she squealed. "Oh my gosh, it _is_ you! I can't believe it; I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"WOW! Teenagers usually don't know me. The last time I was here, I got glomped by a middle-aged woman while her son, who was your age, tried to look like he didn't know her…"

"Yeah, I know, but I absolutely fell in **love** with _Tearless_, and then I heard _Sleepless Beauty_ and _Angel Dust_…"

"Oh, you like my Japanese songs!"

"Oh, yeah, there's a Japanese lady who lives in my neighborhood and has _all_ your CDs; she lets me borrow them and in exchange I watch her kids after day care while she goes to work. She even named one of her kids after you!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! He's so cute; he's got this rich, thick black hair, just like his mom! Her name's Shuichi Shindo and my parents say I should be nice to her because she's barely twenty-four and she's a single mom with twins, so…"

But Ryuichi had tuned her out after she said Shuichi's name. After her voice stopped her mindless drabble, he gave her a heart-melting smile. "Really? That's **soooo** fascinating. Could we maybe talk more while we walk towards your house? If this, err, **woman** is such a big fan of mine, I think I'll pay her a visit."

"Oh, wow! You are **such** a nice guy!!" The teen gushed, completely ignoring his change for playful to serious.

As they made their way to Shuichi's house, the girl clung to his arm and attempted to talk his ear off.

* * *

At last, after seven and a half minutes of pure agony, they stopped. "Her house is across the street and two houses down. I'll stay here and let you surprise her. Anyway, that doctor scares me… It's the weekend, so they should be home."

Ryuichi ran across the street and didn't stop until he reached the house that the girl had told him. He practically sent the doorbell crashing through the wall before waiting anxiously, hoping that Shuichi was really here. The door opened and he was faced with a woman who towered over his height of 5'5 and blinked up at her.

"And who might you be."

His face hardened. "Let me see Shuichi."

"Who. Are. You?" She said firmly.

"I'm Ryuichi, now let me through."

The woman lifted an eyebrow, but before she could say anything there was a loud wail of "MOMMY!! He hurt me!!!"

Ryuichi was taken aback when Shuichi's unmistakable voice bellowed. "RYUICHI HIROSHI SHINDO, **WHAT** DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER???!!!!!!!!!"

A younger boy's voice shouted out "It was the cat!!" as two little kids ran down the stairs, the boy behind the girl, the girl in tears.

Ryuichi watched as Shuichi, it HAD to be Shuichi, ran from the other room and swept the weeping girl up in his arms. His hair had grown, to the middle of his back, and he wore baggy but kind of feminine clothes, but it was Shuichi.

"Shh… It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's right here…."

The boy gripped Shuichi's pants tight and was staring at the girl.

The woman who answered the door stared at Ryuichi hard and he gulped. She sighed and took the girl from Shuichi's arms and Ryuichi saw scratch marks on her hand. "I'll take care of her; there's someone here to talk to you. Ryu-kun, come with me."

As the woman and the kids walked off, Shuichi turned to him and gasped. "S-Sakuma-san."

Before he could stop himself, Ryuichi had taken two huge steps and wrapped his arms around the other singer. "Shuichi, were have you been? Everyone was so worried… Even Yuki-san."

Shuichi returned the hug. "I'm so sorry. But, I couldn't stay there, and I can't go back."

Ryuichi pulled away and looked the younger boy in the eye. "Why not?"

"Because of the kids."

"The kids…" Ryuichi repeated slowly. "Who are their parents?"

"Me and," After a long pause, Shuichi took a deep breath. "Yuki."

Ryuichi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but I got pregnant. That's why I left."

Ryuichi hugged Shuichi tighter than before. "You left because you thought we would reject you?"

"Yes… and no. It wasn't so much you or Hiro, or anyone. I-I couldn't tell Yuki." Ryuichi could tell from the strain in Shuichi's voice that he was crying. "I-I knew that if I told Yuki, h-he'd want me to g-get an a-abortion and I c-couldn't do it, so I l-left and I…"

Ryuichi stroked the younger singer's hair. "Shh… Shuichi, it's alright… It'll be okay, I promise…"

Ryuichi held the boy for a few more minutes before moving away. "Shuichi, I want to talk to you some more, so will you have lunch with me at the China Buffet in the shopping center next week." He nodded and Ryuichi held his breath. He couldn't send Shuichi into the lion's den without any warning… "Would… it be okay if I called Tohma to see if he Yuki want to fly out here and come with me?"

Shuichi froze and thought for a long time. Should he…? He sighed. "Yes, that would be fine." Chances were that they wouldn't bother flying out there and besides, if they didn't like the kids, he could just refuse to leave. Besides… he wanted to see Yuki again.

* * *

When Ryuichi got back to his temporary apartment, he literally pounced on the phone and dialed Tohma's number, not caring that it was long distance.

"Moshi, moshi."

"TOHMA!! I FOUND SHUICHI!!"

"You WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going out to lunch with him in a week and wondered if you and Yuki-san could fly out here and go with me."

"OF COURSE WE CAN! Were are you; can you meet us at the airport?"

"Yeah." Ryuichi gave the name of the city and state he was in and, with the help of a map, the airport nearest to his apartment.

"Okay, we'll be there in three days."

"Great! Bye-bye, Tohma!"

"Goodbye, Ryuichi."

* * *

At the airport, Eiri nearly jumped on Ryuichi the second he saw the older man. "WHERE IS HE?!!"

Tohma managed to pull him off before he could kill the singer, but it was a struggle.

"We're having lunch with him on Saturday. You'd better calm down, though; if you show up like this, you'll just scare him away."

"I AM CALM!!!"

Tohma sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. He just hoped Ryuichi could survive an antsy Eiri.

* * *

By Saturday, Yuki had managed to calm himself enough that he didn't start screaming when ever he heard the raven-haired singer's name and Tohma hoped that he would be able to control himself for the hour that Ryuichi estimated they'd be in the restaurant.

They walked in and got a table for seven, much to the blondes' surprise. Before long, a server led over a group of two women and two small children. The first woman was extremely tall; as tall as, if not taller than Eiri. The second woman, however, looked to be Ryuichi's height and had her raven hair pulled up into a ponytail and was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blue sweater. As Eiri stared at her face while she was helping the children take off their jackets, he suspicions were confirmed.

"Shuichi." He said. The woman turned to him and smiled.

"Gashi, Yuki-san. Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

TBC…

S.A.: Next: Chapter Two! Yuki meets his baby girl, Shuichi tells about what happened, and the twins get angry! Bonus: We learn the girl's name! Tohma-shocked-ness abounds!

Gashi – Greetings  
Moshi, moshi – Hello (on the telephone)

**Also, I don't have a beta reader; any mistakes are my fault alone.**


	3. The Meeting

Title: Come Back

Chapter: 2  
Chapter Title: The Meeting  
Chapter Summary: Angry twins, surprised Tohma, shocked Eiri, concerned Ryuichi, passive Mariko, and crying Shuichi clash and turn a quiet Chinese restaurant into a war zone.

* * *

Play Back:  
_"Shuichi." He said. The woman turned to him and smiled.  
__"Gashi, Yuki-san. Fancy seeing you here."_

* * *

Eiri nearly flinched at the super-polite tone. His Shu-chan didn't talk like that, especially not to him. Tohma's eyes widened just a fraction and it seemed like he was surprised as well. After all, Shuichi was not supposed to act mature; he was supposed to be whiny and teary and clinging to Eiri, not looking after the two children like he was a parent. And, danmit, Shuichi was not supposed to look that good in a skirt.

Suddenly, the little boy spun around and clung to Shuichi's skirt. "Mommy, can you help me get some food?" Eiri noticed that Tohma's eyes got a little bigger.

Shuichi smiled. "Of course, sweetie." He turned to the girl still at the table. "Honey, do you mind waiting until I come back to get food?" The girl shook her head and Shuichi walked off. Tohma followed while Ryuichi turned to Mariko.

"I can't read English that well; would you mind helping me."

"That would be fine." Mariko said with a kind smile, standing.

"Yay! Thank you!" Ryuichi cried, glomping her. Eiri raised an eyebrow at the fact that the woman wasn't wearing heels.

The little girl's eyes slowly drifted over to Eiri, but when he looked at her, her eyes snapped back to the buffet. Finally, she turned to face him fully. "You know my mommy, right?" Thinking of what the boy had called Shuichi, he nodded. The girl smiled in response. "So, you're not a stranger?" Again, he nodded. "Can you help me get food, then? My brother always takes forever and I have to wait."

He nodded a final time and stood. Her smile grew and she ran after him and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, mister!!"

Eiri hid a small smile as he picked up two plates and lead her around, putting on her plate whatever she wanted. Her meal was pretty predictable; macaroni and cheese, fried rice, sesame chicken, jello, and a sugar-coated bun. He only got her a little of each; judging from her size, she couldn't eat much more than that. They got to a table that Tohma was at and he smiled at the girl, who hid behind Eiri's leg. His daughter was about that age, maybe a little younger, so he was used to small children like her.

He put his plate on the metal bars around the table and knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "So, what's your name?"

The girl put up a brave front, putting her hands on her hips and said. "My name is Yuki Tohma Shindo and my brother's name is Ryuichi Hiroshi Shindo, but my mommy and my aunt and I call him Ryu."

Eiri nearly dropped his plate and if Tohma wasn't such a controlled man, his jaw would have dropped. Slowly, Tohma stood up. "Um, well, okay then…" As he walked away, Eiri heard him mutter "Why would Shindo name one of his kids after _me_?"

Yuki turned to back to Eiri and smiled. "What's your name, mister?"

"My name is Yu," He paused and remembered it was America. "Eiri Yuki." He started to pick up the plates to go back to the table…

And got his shin kicked, hard, by a POed five-year-old.

"I HATE YOU!" She suddenly screamed, very loudly, attracting stares. "YOU MADE MY MOMMY CRY, YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!!"

Shuichi came running over and picked the girl up, despite her protests. "Behave!" He hissed in her ear, not yelling or scolding, but not sounding happy.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shuichi then turned and apologized to all the people around them before heading back to the table with Eiri following.

Once they got back to the table, Eiri put the girl's plate in front of her while she glared at him.

Shuichi smiled at the food on the plate. "She won't eat all of that you know. But, thank you, nonetheless."

The girl pouted and picked up her spoon. "I will too eat it all."

Eiri sifted uncomfortably. "Don't say thank you for common courtesy." Shuichi laughed at him.

"So," Tohma said, picking up his fork. "Why did you leave Japan?"

Eiri looked up from his plate to pay attention to the response and noticed that the girl, joined by her brother, was glaring at him.

"I got pregnant." Shuichi deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eiri dropped his fork and Tohma choked on his drink before yelling "WHAT?!"

Shuichi sighed. "Please don't cause a scene."

Tohma looked around and quickly muttered apologies to the surrounding tables, trying not to blush.

"Anyway, I got pregnant and came here, pretending to be a woman. Mariko, who's a doctor, lived in my house, at first in case of complications, then to help with the twins. I worked as her secretary while studying with her at night and on the weekends for a while and now I'm her assistant. There's a separate bathroom in her office, so I don't have to deal with any awkward situations concerning public bathrooms. The twins go to daycare during the day and then one of my neighbor's teenage daughter watches them for a few hours after school in exchange for thirty bucks a week and good music. Any questions? No? Good; the end. _Don't_ mention it again."

Ryuichi stared at him for a minute. "Don't you ever miss singing?"

"Of course I do, but that's not a career option for me right now; the twins need me, so I can't be on tour or travel at all." As he said this, Shuichi stroked Ryu's hair.

Tohma looked a bit antsy. "I'm not asking about anything personal, but… how was the _labor_ handled and why haven't we, or anyone else, heard about it?"

"In my house, with Mariko and a group of her closest friends, in the medical field, who wouldn't tell anyone about my gender, so it seemed like a totally normal pregnancy. Everyone was just told it was very high-risk and the doctors couldn't afford to move me to the hospital."

Eiri looked the younger man over. "So, who's the father?"

Shuichi glared. "None of your business."

"I think it is, considering that we were-"

Shuichi slammed his hand down on the table. "**_SHUT UP_**." He hissed.

Okay; touchy subject.

Ryuichi touched the ex-singer's back. "Are you okay, Shuichi?"

"**_I'm fine_**, thank you." Shuichi took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "So, what happened to Bad Luck while I was gone?"

Tohma placed his head on his chin. "Nuriko-chan got pregnant again, so Nittle Grasper had no choice but to break up. I returned to devoting myself fully to running N-G and Ryuichi became the lead singer for a band called Bask, which Hiro and Suguru both joined. They were going to keep the name Bad Luck, but Hiro argued that it wasn't Bad Luck without you, and Ryuichi wasn't Nittle Grasper, so they decided to come up with a different name completely."

"Oh, well that's great. Congratulations, Sakuma-san; Hiro and Fujisaki-kun are both geniuses, as are you."

Eiri stared at him. Again with the super-polite tone!

Everyone was done eating at that point, and Mariko had taken the twins up to get fortune cookies, so they stood and retrieved their jackets before heading towards the door, Tohma covering the bill.

"Shuichi." Eiri called, right before he was about to leave. Shuichi signaled for Mariko to take the twins, who were still glaring at Eiri, to the car.

"What?"

"Who's the father? Your friend? Or your manager? Someone else entirely?"

Shuichi glared. "Just drop it." He sounded like he could barely contain his anger.

"I won't. I want to know who all you slept around with while claming to love me."

Anger flashed through Shuichi's eyes and he suddenly slapped Eiri, very hard.

"So, you want to know who the father is?!" Tears suddenly filled Shuichi's eyes. "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! THERE **YOURS**! But I knew that you wouldn't want them; no kid I could give you could ever be good enough for Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist! So, I left rather then have you scream at me when I told you! Oh, and you know what? I **_DID_** love you! Enough to have your kids!! But do you care? Not a bit! I guess you know who I've been 'sleeping around with' now, DON'T YOU?!" Not waiting for an answer, Shuichi stormed out of the restaurant, in tears.

Ryuichi stared after him with wide eyes, Tohma's jaw actually dropped and Eiri sank to his knees.

* * *

TBC… 

S.A.: Next time: Chapter 3! Shuichi has a breakdown! The twins find Eiri! Eiri shows up at the hospital!

Note: The twins weren't really listening at the beginning of the story, so that's why they didn't know Eiri's name.

Review, please! Constructive criticism welcome!


	4. Help, Daddy!

Title: Come Back

Chapter: 3  
Chapter Title: Help, Daddy!  
Chapter Summary: Shuichi has a breakdown! The twins hitch a ride with Ryuichi and tell Eiri to get his butt in gear! A trip to the hospital and a confession?

* * *

Play Back:  
_"So, you want to know who the father is?!" Tears suddenly filled Shuichi's eyes. "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! THEY'RE **YOURS**! But I knew that you wouldn't want them; no kid I could give you could ever be good enough for Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist! So, I left rather then have you scream at me when I told you! Oh, and you know what? I **DID** love you! Enough to have your kids!! But do you care? Not a bit! I guess you know who I've been 'sleeping around with' now, DON'T YOU?!" Not waiting for an answer, Shuichi stormed out of the restaurant, in tears. _

_Ryuichi stared after him with wide eyes, Tohma's jaw actually dropped and Eiri sank to his knees._

* * *

When Shuichi got in the car, Mariko pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay, sweetie? Inside, you were looking like this was all too much, too fast for you." Shuichi clung to her and sniffled, but was no longer crying.

"I thought that I could control myself around him after five years, but I can't. I… He… It's just too much…"

Yuki leaned up towards the front seat. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, sweetheart…" Without warning, Shuichi burst into tears.

Mariko drove them home and got Shuichi up into his room where he curled up on his bed and sobbed.

When she walked down the stairs, the twins were huddled together at the bottom. "Aunt Mariko, what's wrong with Mommy?"

"He just got upset today."

Ryu glared at nothing. "Was it that guy?"

"Yes."

"Why?!" Yuki said, just as angry as her brother.

"Because your mommy still loves him."

"Why does Mommy love him?"

Mariko stared at them before deciding that it was pointless to lie. "Because he's your father." She looked back up the stairs. "I'm going to take care of your mommy now; can you two walk over to Jennifer's house?"

The twins looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before turning back to Mariko. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Mariko walked up the stairs.

The twins ran out into the driveway before Ryu turned to Yuki. "How are we going to get to Daddy?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Daddy?"

"Don't know." Yuki said again, shrugging.

As luck would have it, Ryuichi pulled up to the street in front of their house while they were trying to figure out which way to go.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? And where's you mommy? I wanted to check up on him; he didn't look to good when we left the restaurant…"

Ryu had opened the door to his car and both had piled into the backseat.

"Take us to Daddy!" Both yelled.

* * *

Tohma and Eiri were innocently sitting in Ryuichi's apartment when the door burst open and Yuki and Ryu came storming in… and delivered a swift kick to each of Eiri's shins. 

Eiri clutched one of his injured legs and glared at the five-year-olds, trying not to start screaming at them. "What was that for?"

"You made Mommy cry again!" The twins said in unison.

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed Eiri's hand and started pulling him towards the door, quickly followed by Ryu.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Eiri asked, refusing to stand.

"You've got to make Mommy stop crying!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Both of the twins looked at him with huge eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

Eiri almost cursed; their eyes were the exact same color as his!

"Fine, have it your way! I still say that it's a bad idea…"

* * *

Mariko picked up the phone as it rang. Shuichi had finally calmed down, thank god. 

"Hello? Yes, of course! Yes. Keep it under control; we'll be there in a few minutes." She slammed the phone down. "SHUICHI! Get dressed; there's an emergency at the hospital, we have to go NOW!"

Shuichi traded his skirt and sweater for his hospital uniform in record time before he and Mariko ran out of the door and into the car.

"The twins?"

"At Jessica's."

"Alright, let's go."

Mariko sped out of the driveway at top speed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a car holding Eiri, Yuki, and Ryu pulled into an empty driveway.

"Aunt Mariko's car is gone!" Yuki said, disappointed.

"Maybe they're at the hospital!" Ryu said. "They have to go to work on weekends sometimes."

Eiri nodded, put the car in reverse and headed for the hospital.

* * *

As Shuichi and Mariko burst into the hospital, another of Mariko's assistants jogged up to them. "Thank you so much for responding so fast, but Dr. Johnson got here a little while ago and it looks like everything's going to be fine. If you two are busy, then you can leave, but if you aren't then we could still use your help."

"We'll help." Mariko said while Shuichi nodded.

"Okay, good. Dr. Honda, you can help in the delivery room and Shuichi, if you could come with me, I need help carrying some boxes of equipment."

* * *

When the group arrived at the hospital, Ryu immediately ran up to the desk. "Excuse me, ma'am, is our Aunt Mariko or Mommy here?" 

The secretary looked at the boy. "I'm sorry; I'm going to need their names…"

Yuki ran up beside her brother. "Mariko Honda and Shuichi Shindo."

"Oh, yes, they're here. I'll page them for you."

Before long they heard a message over the P.A. system. "Shuichi Shindo and Dr. Honda, please report to the front desk. I repeat; Shuichi Shindo and Dr. Honda, please report to the front desk. Thank you."

After standing for a few minutes, Yuki tugged on Eiri's sleeve. "Daddy, I have to go potty."

Eiri fidgeted for a minute, trying to figure out what to do, before the secretary sighed. "If she's Miss Shindo's daughter, I'll take her."

"Thank you. I'm new to the whole… Daddy… thing."

Ryu looked in between the secretary and Eiri for a few seconds before running up beside her. "Can I come too?" The secretary raised an eyebrow. Ryu stood on his tip toes to whisper in her ear. "I don't like him. I want to be with my sister." She smiled and nodded. She could see why Shuichi liked the blonde man, but why the twins were wary of him.

Just seconds after the group turned a corner, Shuichi walked up to Eiri.

"What are you doing here?"

"The twins wanted me to come. Something about making you stop crying."

"Well, where are they?"

"Yuki had to go to the bathroom, the secretary took her and Ryu followed."

"Hmmm… Fine, I believe you. I'm going to find them; I can't stand being around you."

"What's wrong being near me? You couldn't get enough of it a few years ago."

"Maybe I don't want to be around you because you have to rub everything in my face, you can't let things in the past stay in the past, and I can't take another minute of looking at your damn face."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're a jackass and I hate you."

"When did that happen?"

"Well, you hate me, so I figured I might as well cut my losses and forget that I ever loved you in the first place!"

"When in hell did I start hating you?!"

"What are you talking about; you always hated me!"

"I did not!"

"Bull! You know, I bet you came out here just to piss me off didn't you?! You aren't content with making me miserable; you have to make my life a COMPLETE hell, don't you?! Trust me; you've done enough. If it weren't for the twins, I probably would have killed myself by now!!"

"YOU IDIOT!! I followed you here because I love you, danmit!!"

Shuichi froze. "Y-You… what?"

"I love you." Eiri repeated slowly. "I didn't realize it until after you left, but I do."

Tears spilled down Shuichi's face and he covered his mouth with his hands. "I-I… No." He wiped away his tears and clenched his fists by his side. "I can't, Yuki. It's been too long. I-I can't. Just leave me alone." With that, he turned and ran out of the hospital, once again leaving a shocked Eiri behind.

* * *

TBC…

AN: OH ME GOD!!! I am so so so so so sorry (times infinity plus ten). I was grounded for a month and a half. (for catching a cold, of all things. I get sick, miss some school, and get grounded a week for every day of school I miss. Yeah, meet my dad's version of justice). I had chapter 2 done before I was grounded, but I was trying to add some length to it. I am ALMOST ALMOST ALMOST to the end. One or two chapters after this plus epilogue.


	5. Come Back

Title: Come Back

Chapter: 4  
Chapter Title: Come Back  
Chapter Summary: Eiri finally confronts Shuichi. Shuichi almost gets hit by a car. The twins drive Tohma up a wall. Ryuichi eats Eiri's cheesecake. In short: all hell breaks loose.

Play Back:  
_"I love you." Eiri repeated slowly. "I didn't realize it until after you left, but I do." _

_Tears spilled down Shuichi's face and he covered his mouth with his hands. "I-I… No." He wiped away his tears and clenched his fists by his side. "I can't, Yuki. It's been too long. I-I can't. Just leave me alone." With that, he turned and ran out of the hospital, once again leaving a shocked Eiri behind. _

* * *

Ryu and Yuki ran from the hall and kicked Eiri in the shin. "STOP MAKING MOMMY CRY!!!!" 

Eiri didn't even acknowledge the twins' presence. He was staring after Shuichi.

Mariko walked up behind him and sighed. "You're going to lose him, you know." This seemed to bring Eiri back to reality. "I can tell you right now that he hasn't given up on you totally **_yet_**, but he's trying his hardest to forget about you." Eiri glared at the tall woman. "He really and truly believes that you hate him and you were only with him to play with his heart. He has sworn that you would have kicked him out of the hotel room or even forced him to get an abortion if he told you about them instead of calling me." The color drained out of Eiri's face. "If he makes it to the car, you'll never get to talk to him. He'll lock the doors and then refuse to answer the phone… Oh, and where are you guys staying?" Mariko earned a piece of paper shoved in her face and, after she yanked it down, she saw Eiri running out of the revolving doors. "Well then." She looked at the piece of paper; it had a phone number written on it. "I guess this is to the room. Must've had it in his pocket."

Eiri burst out of the hospital franticly searching for his old lover among the groups of people outside. He was a figure running in his peripheral vision and quickly chased after it. After a few strides, he confirmed that it was Shuichi. He put his long legs to good use and caught up to Shuichi just as he was ripping the car door open. A firm shove slammed the door closed and he grabbed Shuichi's arm in a crushing grasp.

Shuichi resisted violently and managed to wiggle away. He ran out of the parking lot, Eiri on his heels. Eiri chased Shuichi down the street, hoping that the younger man was looking were he was going because he was slightly too close to the street…

Shuichi panicked when he saw that Eiri was still following and started to attempt to run across the street. A car blared its horn and Shuichi realized that it was closer than he'd thought. He froze. The tires squealed as the car hit the breaks and it swerved. Shuichi suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him and protectively pull him against a taller body. The car zoomed past the pair standing in the street. Shuichi's breath came in terrified gasps and he instinctively clung to whoever had run into the street with him. The person picked him up and carried him to the side of the street, past the gawking people, past the surrounding buildings, to a bench that sat by the side of another road. Shuichi was set down, but he felt the arms hug him tighter.

He looked up at the person and saw that Eiri looked as distraught as he felt. The blonde pulled him back into his chest and held him there. Shuichi thought that he felt a kiss land on the top of his head, but he was sure that it didn't happen.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will stab you and this time, I will kill you." Eiri muttered as he did everything in his power to get Shuichi closer to him. "God, you realize that you could have **died**, don't you? Did you really want to get away from me that much?" Shuichi opened his mouth to cut in, but Eiri wouldn't allow it. "What about Hiro and Suguru? Or any of the other people back in Japan who've been searching for you for five years? What about…" Eiri took a deep breath. "What about our kids?" Shuichi looked up at the older man, surprised. "I know what you've told yourself, Shuichi, but you're wrong. You said something yesterday that I disagree with. You said that no kid that you could give me would ever be good enough. Damnit, I love you. Do you know how much that means? Do you think that I just through that word around? I Love You. Now, come home with me. We have children. It's incredible. Come back with me."

Shuichi slowly disconnected himself from Eiri and stood. "I can't. Do you think that saying 'I love you' will miraculously make everything better? I love you does not mean I'm sorry. It's not that easy. **_I'm _**not that easy anymore. I swore that it'd take more than I love you to get me after I had the twins and…"

"I'm sorry." Shuichi swung around, surprised, to stare at Eiri. "I looked for you for five years. For five years, I lay in my bed at night, hoping for Tohma to suddenly call me. For five years, I haven't gone on a single date. I am _not_ going to lose you now. I'm not losing you, and I'm not losing the kids. I'm sorry. You're the first person that I have _ever_ said that to, so you'd better appreciate it. I missed you. I've cried for you, damnit." He stood and hugged Shuichi again. "If you don't know how much you mean to me, then I won't leave you alone. If it takes years to convince you, then I'll stay here for years."

"But," Shuichi protested, trying not to let go. Five years worth of mental and emotional shields were being ripped down by Eiri's determination. "What about your job?"

"You're more important." Eiri tilted Shuichi's face up and suddenly their mouths were a scares inch apart, their breath mingling. "I shouldn't have made you feel that you weren't."

The last shield fell and Shuichi surged forward and crushed their lips together. His arms wrapped tightly around Eiri's neck and one of Eiri's arms moved from around his waist to his opposing shoulder, pressing their torsos firmly together. Shuichi started crying and Eiri pulled away to hold the younger man to his chest.

"I love you." Shuichi said, hiccupping slightly. "I love you so much. I'm sorry." Shuichi gasped, trying to even out his breathing. "Please don't leave me."

Eiri gently whipped his tears away. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm not leaving you. I swear to God, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Eiri sat on the bench and pulled Shuichi into his lap before leaning closer to his ear. "By the way, you're not easy. Don't ever say it again. It sounds like you think of yourself as a whore."

Shuichi nodded and managed a small smile as Eiri held him close. He had Eiri again. Eiri loved him and wanted his kids. Shuichi wondered if he'd ever been happier in his entire life. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling he had at the moment. He sighed and cuddled into Eiri's chest. Everything would go back to how it used to be now, back when he'd felt happy, maybe not this happy but happy nonetheless, everyday; back when he'd hardly ever seriously cried. Eiri was going to be with him again. When he'd left Japan, if felt like he was being ripped in half, leaving the half of him that could smile for no reason, laughed at nothing and overreacted to everything behind. He could feel that part of himself slowly beginning to return.

He'd thought that he'd left half of himself in Japan, but he hadn't. He'd just left it with Eiri.

* * *

(AN: Okay, everyone. Take a deep breath, stretch yourselves out a bit, shake your arms and legs and relax! THE ANGST IS OVER!! Do I hear cries of joy from anywhere?) 

Tohma stood in front of the twins with his hands on his hips. Mariko had called him from the hospital and asked him to pick the twins up and babysit them for a while. He had complied, of course. If he was with anyone other than Ryuichi, he would've made them do it, but he wouldn't trust Ryuichi with watching over a potted plant, a dead mouse, and a shoe string, let alone two children. Especially not Eiri's children. "So," Tohma said in an overly cheerful voice. "What do you little ones want to eat?" He was so glad that the hotel room included a small kitchen-like room with a mini-fridge and stove. There wasn't an oven or dishwasher, but he wasn't about to complain.

Yuki and Ryu looked at each other. The last babysitter to call them "little ones" had wound up locked in a closet for two weeks. They smiled up at Tohma sweetly. Torment-the-Babysitter: Routine #78 should work perfectly. "Mac and Cheese." They answered together.

"Okay, we don't have that, so what else do you like?"

Yuki shot Ryu a look that he knew by heart. He quickly executed Evasive Maneuver #5! In other words, he burst into tears.

Tohma jumped and quickly grabbed the boy. "Shh, shh, it's all right, it's all right."

"I want the Mac and Cheese!!!!!!!!"

"It's his favorite!" Yuki supplied, helpfully.

"Ryuichi!!" Tohma yelled at the singer across the room, throwing the car keys from his pocket at him. "Drive to the grocery store and buy a box of Macaroni and Cheese!"

Ryuichi nodded before running out the door. As soon as they heard the engine turn over, Ryu's tears dried up.

"Put me down! Put me down!!" Ryu cried, kicking his legs and attempting to wiggle out of Tohma's arms. Tohma finally placed the boy on the ground and sighed. How would he keep them entertained until Ryuichi got back? The twins, however, already had a plan. Before Tohma could blink, they had seemingly disappeared. He heard giggling in direction of the hallway. He turned around, noticed that the door was open and paled at the possibilities. They could not be that fast… could they?

A half an hour later, Ryuichi opened the door to hear Tohma scream. He raised an eyebrow but walked into the living room to see Tohma curled up in a ball on the couch. "Oh, Ryuichi, you scared me, scared me you did. They make lots of loud noises, lots of loud noises do they make…"

"Are you okay, Tohma? You're twitching, na no da… I brought the Macaroni and Cheese."

"Mac and Cheese, make the Mac and Cheese. Don't keep them waiting. Don't make them wait. No, no, bad Tohma, making them wait…"

Ryuichi watched his old friend closely as he walked, or actually did a weird sort of waddle, into the kitchen. After a handful of decades, you would think that Ryuichi had seen the strangest things that Tohma could ever do, but this actually caused the singer to question his friend's sanity. Coming from Ryuichi, that meant a lot. "Tohma? Do you need me to call someone to help you?"

"No, no, no!" Tohma sang from the kitchen. "I am perfectly fine, perfectly fine am I." This, of course, just made Ryuichi worry more.

After a couple of minutes, Tohma called up to the twins that he had Macaroni and Cheese ready. To Ryuichi's relive, he seemed a bit saner after having a chance to recuperate. They twins came barreling down the hallway at a hundred and ten miles an hour before making a sharp turn, rushing in to the room and crashing into the wall, causing the whole hotel room to shake. Tohma screamed and dropped the spoon on the floor. Ryuichi got a vague idea of what had gone on while he was at the store. Yuki had a bloody nose, but didn't seem to care, reminding Ryuichi of Shuichi. She sat down at the table while Tohma placed a bowl in front of her before doing the same for Ryu. They both looked up at him innocently.

"There's not enough cheese." Yuki said.

"Too much Mac'!" Ryu added.

Tohma blinked and looked at the bowls, frowning. It looked like there was plenty of cheese to him… But, he threw the bowls in the sink before opening another package. Luckily, Ryuichi had bought about three hundred of them (he had figured that the twins would want some more later, so he just picked up the entire cardboard section that the boxes had been on and dumped it all in the cart to save time.)

After a while, Tohma called the twins back in after making more of the cheesy food. However, Yuki frowned at that too.

"There's too much cheese." She said before her and her brother ran outside again. Tohma sighed and decided to try again.

This went on until Tohma had lost count of the number of boxes he had made. Finally, Yuki came inside and actually smiled at the bowls.

"That's perfect!" She squealed happily and Tohma sighed in relief. Then she and Ryu pushed their bowls off the table so they ended up upside down on the floor. Tohma looked like he was going to burst into tears. "We're not supposed to eat Macaroni and Cheese for dinner."

"But-but-but-but-but…"

"When we first got here, the little hand was on the four." Yuki explained, pointing at the clock. "That's not dinner time. Now, it's on the six. Dinner time!" She sang.

"Okay," Tohma said in defeat. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Hot dogs and French fries!!" They yelled.

Tohma got to work fixing the (mercifully easy) meal and the twins ran back outside. It wasn't long before Tohma had them barreling back in.

"Can I have salt on my fries?" Yuki asked.

"Of course you can." Tohma said, reaching for the salt shaker.

He added just a tiny bit. "A little more." Yuki said. "A little more." Tohma followed her instructions. "A little more." He, unwittingly, walked straight into her trap. She frowned. "That's too much." She looked at Tohma with innocent-looking eyes. "Can I have some more fries?"

Tohma felt like crying, but he fixed more fries as the twins ate the hotdogs. As they were finishing, Ryuichi walked into the "kitchen" and got in the mini-fridge, pulling out a piece of cheesecake that Eiri had bought earlier in their stay. The twins' faces brightened at the sight of the treat.

"Can we have some?" They asked together.

"Sure!!" Ryuichi said happily. The three moved into the main room and sat down on Ryuichi's bed. This man had taken them to their Daddy _and_ was giving them cake _and_ he hadn't called them little. The twins decided to be nice to him. Ryuichi just sat in the middle of them and gave a bite to Yuki, then to himself, then to Ryu before returning to Yuki.

Tohma sank to his knees and dropped the plate of fries on the floor. He then smashed his head against the wall and began to sob.

* * *

After the scene beside the bench (and cuddling on the bench for an hour or two, enjoying each other's company), Eiri and Shuichi had decided to go to get something to eat. When they finished, Eiri explained that the twins were probably at his hotel room because of Mariko's request for the number. 

They pulled up to the hotel at roughly seven thirty and Shuichi charged up the stairs to the room. Eiri followed behind at a much slower pace, smiling as he was beginning to see small parts of his hyperactive brat resurfacing.

Eiri unlocked the door and the two entered the room only to be tackled by two, multi-colored blurs, which were later identified as Ryu and Yuki.

"Mommy!!" Ryu cried, hugging Shuichi around the knees and pressing his face against his thighs.

Yuki was also hugging Eiri around the knees, but she glared up at him distrustfully. "Did you make Mommy cry again?" She asked accusingly.

"No." Eiri said carefully. He lifted her up and whispered in her ear. "Would you like it if I was always around? Or do you want me to leave again?" Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you love my mommy?" Eiri nodded and a smile instantly spread across Yuki's face. "Yay! You're gonna stay and be our Daddy!!!" She hugged Eiri around the neck tightly. Suddenly, she pulled back and looked Eiri in the eye. "But you can't make Mommy cry ever again, okay? It's a no-no."

Eiri nodded. "Yes it is, and I've been very bad lately, but now I'm going to try really hard to be good and take care of you, your brother, and your mommy."

A grin spread across Ryu's face as well. "Okay! Mommy says that you gotta 'give people when they do bad things, if they say sorry." He looked up at Eiri waiting.

"I'm sorry that I made your mommy cry." The twins grinned.

"It's okay, as long as you **don't do it again**." Yuki said, shaking her finger in Eiri's face to scold him and emphasize her words. He smiled at her and she giggled.

Shuichi bent down and picked up Ryu so that he could be closer to Eiri and frowned. There was one thing that they hadn't talked about yet. "Eiri?" He asked gently. Eiri turned to him instantly. "Should we stay here of move back to Japan?"

Eiri sighed. "That depends. Where do you want to be? Where's better for these two?"

Shuichi thought for a moment and smiled. There really wasn't any question about it.

* * *

TBC… 

SA: One more chapter and an epilogue!! Sorry it took so long to update, but the beginning of this chapter just wouldn't click like I wanted it to. I realize that Eiri is a bit OOC (especially in the beginning), but he waited five years and he was not going to let Shuichi just walk away. Actually, both Shuichi and Eiri are a little off, but they'll be back to normal by the epilogue, I promise. I think I already mentioned this, but this is my first Gravi fanfic and it's really hard for me to get those two in character for whatever reason. I think that it might be because I'm trying to get them to act like parents with small kids.

Next time: The family of four moves back to Japan! Bad Luck reunited! Yuki are Ryu are cuties!! Hiro has a daughter?


	6. Return to Japan!

Title: Come Back

Chapter: 5  
Chapter Title: Return to Japan!  
Chapter Summary: Hiro and Sugure get to meet the kids! Hiro introduces his daughter, Tsukiko. Sugure has a boyfriend? Ryuichi and Tatsuha? K's HAVING ANOTHER KID?! Just how much has Shuichi been missing?

_

* * *

Play Back:  
Eiri sighed. "That depends. Where do you want to be? Where's better for these two?" _

_Shuichi thought for a moment and smiled. There really wasn't any question about it._

* * *

"Shuichi!!!" Hiro called as the Eiri and Shuichi exited the plane holding Yuki and Ryu respectfully. Suguru and K both had to hold him down to keep him from storming up the steps and grabbing the ex-singer. Shuichi raced to them and, after setting Ryu on the ground, he threw his arms around his best friend. 

"Hiro!" He took a step back and looked at him and his mouth dropped open. "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!!!???"

Hiro tugged on his shoulder-length hair self-consciously. "Well, first the Tohma's daughter kept pulling at it, so I cut it, but then the baby started on it, so I couldn't start growing it out again until she grew out of it, which was only a couple of months ago. When the hell did the 'terrible twos' stretch out to include three and four, huh?"

Shuichi was very confused, so he grabbed Hiro's wrists to keep him from babbling even more. "Be kind, rewind. Baby?" Eiri had joined them now and the group was making it's way outside, where one of Tohma's limos was waiting, Ryuichi, Suguru, K, and Tohma carrying the luggage.

Hiro chuckled nervously. "Yeah, Ayaka found out she was pregnant about a year after you left, so we got married… for awhile. Uhh… by 'awhile', I mean three months. You know how they say that you learn so much about each other while you're engaged? Well, I proposed, she said yes, and our 'engagement' lasted a total of two hours before we got married. In short, we rushed into everything to fast. We started arguing about everything; how many kids we wanted; if we wanted a house, an apartment, or to live with her family; the baby's name; godparents; what type of school; hell, even where to live. I wanted to live here, but she wanted to go live with her family. We couldn't agree on anything and we realized that we really shouldn't be married."

"Did you get custody, or is it joint, what happened?" Shuichi asked as he put Ryu in one car-seat while showing Eiri how get Yuki into the other one.

"She didn't want to end up in court fighting over a child and… God… Honestly, there was only one thing, one absolute deal breaker, that I couldn't give her and it tore us apart. There were other things, but this was the main one; she only wanted one son and no other children. If the baby was a girl, she wanted to give her up for adoption. I just couldn't do it." Shuichi nodded in understanding as he sat down beside Hiro. Eiri was right beside him. "When Tsukiko was born, Ayaka asked for the gender and after she was told that Tsuki was a girl, she refused to even look at her. It broke my heart. She said that I had full custody because she didn't want her. Well, now, Tsuki's four and I'm a single father dating my band-mate. Who are these little guys?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Hiro, please stop trying to skip subjects. I can't keep up with you. What do you mean, dating a band-mate?"

Hiro smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Suguru, who was right beside him. "This is what I mean."

"Isn't that illegal or something?" Shuichi questioned with raised eyebrows.

Suguru glared. "I'm twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two in a month."

Shuichi smiled playfully. "Babyface."

"SHUT UP!!!"

After successfully restraining his murderous boyfriend with a clever use of extra seatbelts, Hiro turned back to Shuichi. "So, who are the rugrats?" He was immediately hit in the head with a rubber toy that squeaked upon contact with him. Both adults turned to look at Yuki.

"I am not a rat or a rug!!"

"Me nether!!" Ryu added in.

"Those are my kids. Cute, aren't they? So well behaved, too…" Shuichi said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Yuki giggled and tried to cover her face with her hands while Ryu laughed loudly and smacked the seat with his hands.

"Alright, now it's your turn to explain. Kids?" Shuichi explained what he knew about how everything happened and who the father was, causing several jaws to drop.

"Holy shi-" Shuichi's hands flew to cover Hiro's mouth before he could finish.

"Do NOT finish that sentence in front of my babies."

"Holy shitake mushrooms." Hiro corrected himself.

"Much better." The limo slowed to a stop outside of a white, two-story house. "Oh, wow. Who's house is this?" Hiro and Suguru both smiled proudly. It was a lot harder to find houses in Japan that in America. Most people just lived in apartments.

The twins chattered wildly at the prospect of getting out of the car, in both Japanese and English. Hiro swept up Yuki to carry her inside, and Suguru was planning to do the same to Ryu, only to have Eiri pick him up first. Shuichi watched, amused, as Suguru buzzed around Eiri all the way to the house, asking about every five seconds to see the baby. Once they got inside, Hiro took mercy on him, as well as saved him from Eiri's wrath, and allowed him to hold Yuki.

Suguru smiled as he held the little girl in his arms and tickled her every few seconds to hear her laugh. Tohma sat beside Shuichi on the couch. "Beware; Suguru is a notorious baby-thief." Suguru threw a pillow at him in response.

A woman and a miniature Hiro in a yellow dress came in. "Daddy!! Sugar! I's told Judy you was home!" She yelled, running over to Hiro and trying to jump on his lap. At least, she was until she saw Suguru holding Yuki. Her eyes widened and she ran over to them and crashed into Suguru's legs. "Sugar!" She stretched her up towards him, obviously wanting to be held. Suguru gave Yuki to Shuichi and picked up the younger girl. She laid her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Hiro sighed. "She's extremely possessive of Suguru. More than of me, for whatever reason that may be." He added, looking at the girl, who giggled and buried her face in Suguru's shoulder.

Suguru smiled and shifted Tsukiko on to his hip. "I'll take the kids upstairs to the playroom so they can burn off some energy." He took Ryu by the hand and Yuki quickly ran after them.

Judy walked over to Shuichi and stuck out her hand. "Hi; I'm Judy, Claude's (K's) wife? I'm an actress in America, so that's why we never met before."

Shuichi nodded. "Why are you here now? Did you take a vacation, or are you working on something here?"

"Oh, I'm taking time off because of the baby. Only a couple of weeks now!" She exclaimed with her hand on her slightly round stomach. Shuichi couldn't believe it; he'd gotten to the point where it looked like he was smuggling a basketball under his shirt. There was no way that she was pregnant! "Claude wanted me closer to him, so now I'm staying with Hiro and Suguru for awhile. I would stay at Claude's, but his apartment gets bombed too often for him to think that I'm safe there."

Shuichi sighed and put his head in his hands. "Judy?"

"Hmm?"

"Be kind, rewind."

* * *

Upstairs, Suguru and the three kids were playing. 

"What are your names?"

"Yuki Tohma Shindo."

"Ryuichi Hiroshi Shindo."

"Tsukiko."

Suguru smiled when the girl added in her name, trying to get his attention back to her. When he didn't turn to her, she started jumping up and down. "Sugar!!!" She started to whine.

"Why do you call him Sugar?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"It's his name."

"But why don't you call him Mommy?"

Suguru blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Tsukiko asked, tilting her head to the side and scrunching up her nose.

"Does your daddy love him?"

"Yep."

"Does he love your daddy?"

"Yep."

"Then he's your mommy."

"Oh. Okay." She turned back to Suguru and began tugging on his pant leg. "Mommy…!"

(AN: You have GOT to love kid-logic)

* * *

"I'm going to see if they want something to eat." Judy said, standing. "Michael, our son, can eat every two hours." 

When Judy came up the stairs, Suguru asked if she could watch the kids for a few minutes so that he could go downstairs. She nodded and sat beside Yuki.

Suguru more or less scrambled down the stairs, coming to a halt in the living room.

"What's up, Sugar?" Hiro asked.

"Don't call me that." He said before pointing at Shuichi and Eiri, who were cuddling on the couch. "Your daughter just convinced Tsuki to call me Mommy."

Eiri raised an eyebrow, Shuichi burst out laughing and Hiro blinked, confused. "Umm… what?"

"They call me Mommy, so they assume that all boys are able to be mommies. I learned a lot about being a parent while I lived in America, one of the first lessons being that kids have their own logic about the way everything works and it is much easier not to argue with them."

The kids came running down the stairs, sounding like thunder. Tsukiko ran to Hiro and Suguru, who were sitting beside each other, wanting to sit in between them. The twins ran to Shuichi and Eiri, Ryu being swept up by Shuichi instantly and Yuki lifting her little arms toward Eiri.

"Up, Daddy." She commanded. Eiri blinked, but pulled her onto his lap.

Judy smiled at the pair as she came down the stairs. "Oh, she's a little daddy's girl, isn't she?"

Shuichi looked around the room. "Where's Mika?"

Tohma smiled. "Her and her father had to go out of town for a few days; something about meeting an old friend to discuss something or other about the temple."

"Oh. Did Tatsuha go with them, then?"

Eiri sighed. "Shu?" Shuichi looked at him, confused. "My dad disowned us. He decided that he wasn't going to have any 'sinful sons', as he called it, and disowned us because we were in love with other men."

Shuichi put his head on Eiri's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Eiri chuckled. "Don't be; I was waiting for that old fart to die anyway."

"So, where is Tatsuha, then?"

"He's buying drinks, I think." Hiro said. He turned to Ryuichi. "I'm pretty sure that he said something about buying you a present, too." The doorbell rang three times in quick succession before Tatsuha opened the door and walked into the living room. "Speak of the devil."

Ryuichi jumped up from the couch and Tatsuha barely had enough time to set the grocery bags down before he had the older singer attached to him with his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Eiri smiled. "Tatsuha! Come and meet your niece and nephew!!"

"Oh god, which chick did you knock up?" Tatsuha groaned.

"I am not a chick, thank you very much." Shuichi replied.

Tatsuha looked at Shuichi and Eiri and the two kids in their laps before sighing. "I've got to say; this is the strangest thing you two have ever pulled off."

"I am Yuki Tohma Shindo!"

"Ryuichi Hiroshi Shindo!!"

Shuichi smiled. It would take them awhile to get used to putting their surname first.

Tatsuha, however, looked at Shuichi. "You used Tohma's name, but not mine? I'm offended."

Shuichi chuckled before glancing at the clock. "Holy crap, it's almost eleven."

"Really?" Hiro asked before checking the clock. "I've got to get Tsuki to bed."

"We'd better head home. Sorry to run off as soon as you get here, Tatsuha, but we need to get the babies to bed." Shuichi said. Ryu yawned loudly and it looked like Yuki was trying not to do the same thing.

"Don't wanna leave, Mommy…" Yuki said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; you'll get to see them a lot."

Eiri and Shuichi worked on getting the twins out of the door and into limo to go home.

It wasn't a long drive to Eiri's apartment, and Tohma, Eiri, and Shuichi didn't talk about anything because of lack of topic and the fact that the twins fell asleep almost as soon as they were in their car seats. When the limo pulled to a stop outside of the large building, Shuichi carefully picked up Ryu from the car seat as Eiri did the same to Yuki. Tohma picked the car seats up to take them to the house and the driver grabbed the luggage, which was only a couple of bags. The rest would arrive in a week.

After a great deal of shuffling, which would have awakened the twins had they not been so completely exhausted, Shuichi and Eiri finally got things settled down to the point that they could go to bed.

Eiri watched Shuichi carefully as the younger boy striped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. It had been so long since he'd seen that. He climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around his small waist, burying his face in his neck. Shuichi sighed and leaned back into the older man's embrace.

"I love you." Eiri sighed. Shuichi smiled.

"Love you, too." Eiri kissed the small man softly on the neck before moving down to his shoulder and back. "Eiri, I'm too tired!" Shuichi complained.

Eiri lay back down on his side of the bed. "Your first night back and all ready your making excuses not to do it."

Shuichi rested his head on his pillow, facing his lover and glaring at him. "I was being serious."

Eiri chuckled. "I know that." Shuichi closed his eyes and the blonde's hand came up to touch the smaller man's face. Shuichi pried his eyes open slowly and smiled at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Shuichi questioned.

"I'm thinking about putting the lock to the bedroom on the outside so that I can lock you in here if you try to leave me again."

Shuichi smiled gently. "I won't, Eiri. I've come back, and I promise that I'm staying. I love you too much. It hurt all the time when I was away from you. I felt like I was only half a person. I feel whole again, right now. I couldn't stand to leave again. It would kill me."

Eiri caressed his raven-haired lover's face gently. "It would kill me, too." He placed a soft kiss on Shuichi's forehead. "I love you. I never said it before you left." Shuichi curled into Eiri's side and the blonde wrapped his arms around him. "Promise to still be here when I wake up."

"I will if you will."

"I swear that I won't ever leave you again."

"I do to."

"That doesn't mean that I'll never be a bastard again."

"Oh, of course. As long as I still get to be a whiny brat when I feel like it."

"Of course."

Shuichi smiled as his eyes slid closed. Eiri tightened his grip on his for an instant before loosening it again. He felt so relaxed; so much more than he had felt in years. He smiled wider as a thought struck him.

He felt that he was finally back home.

* * *

Owari 

SA: WHOO!! Two chapters in two days! Alright! It says End here, but the epilogue is still coming!!

Next time: Ten years later!


	7. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Title: Come Back

Chapter: Epilogue  
Chapter Title: Ten Years Later

Chapter Summary: Everyone returns to normal, for the most part. Who are the twins dating? Who's flying through the window to point a gun at Shuichi's head?

_

* * *

Play Back: _

_Shuichi smiled as his eyes slid closed. Eiri tightened his grip on his for an instant before loosening it again. He felt so relaxed; so much more than he had felt in years. He smiled wider as a thought struck him. _

_He felt that he was finally back home. _

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo and people in a certain apartment building were carefully opening their windows. It appeared that today would be a quiet day, other than the birds chirping. The residents heaved a collective sigh of relief. It had been forever since they had heard anything other than yells from the penthouse apartment. Most of the yells happened to be… 

"EIRI!!!!!!!!!!"

Shuichi's loud voice broke the peaceful silence (as well as a couple of windows) and terrified the birds. The few residents of the apartment building who had stayed by their windows after the scream saw bird poop fall and shatter the windshield of a blue Mercedes parked beside a neon green Jeep.

In the penthouse apartment, Shuichi was pounding his fists on the door of Eiri's study. "Eiri!!! Open the door!!" He whined.

"You're a thirty-four year old man with two kids and a husband!" Eiri yelled from inside. "Start acting like it!"

Shuichi's jaw dropped. "No!" He shouted, indignant.

Yuki was also inside the study, working on her own short story on her laptop. She giggled and shut her laptop before walking to the door. In one fluid motion, she undid the lock, opened the door and stepped to the side. "There you go, Mama."

Shuichi squealed happily as he launched himself into the room and curled up on Eiri's lap, practically purring. "Yuki…" Eiri growled, a vein on his forehead throbbing. Yuki skipped over to them and kissed Eiri on the nose.

"I'm just sharing the love, Daddy! Ryu and I have a double date today!"

"Date?" Eiri questioned, eyes narrowed. "What date?" Before he could say any more, Yuki zoomed out of the room and slammed the door. She could hear him yell something after her, but then he suddenly was silent. Tiptoeing back to the room, Yuki cracked the door open to look inside. Shuichi had his arms around Eiri's neck and was kissing him quite passionately. She giggled and ran to the room that she shared with her brother.

When she walked in, Ryu was up on his bed (his "stage") and lip-singing to one of Bad Luck's earliest songs using a hairbrush as a microphone. Yuki snorted; he may look better in a skirt than she did, but she could dance better, something that he was extremely jealous of. He was running his hands through his hair. It was ridiculously long for a boy (to his WAIST, as long as hers!) and he ran his fingers through it way too much when he sang.

As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, Yuki looked out the window to make sure that their dates weren't there yet. She smiled at what she saw.

"Ryu!" She called. He ignored her. "Ryu!!" She sighed and kicked the wall softly three times, each time causing the CD to skip, before slamming her foot into the wall, which made the CD stop. "RYU!!!"

"WHAT?!"

Yuki smiled sweetly. "If a Mercedes is a Jeep and a half, how long will it take bird crap to fall and break your windshield?"

Ryu's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. Unfortunately, he landed on the edge of the comforter, slipping and somehow managing to get his face cut. Blood gushed out of his head, but both twins ignored it as he scrambled to the window. The bleeding always stopped one it's own. "NO!! Not again!! My poor baby!!" Ryu yelled as he surveyed the damage to his precious car. He turned and glared at his sister. "You're bribing those damn birds to aim at my car, aren't you?" She smiled innocently and he sighed before walking over to the dresser and putting a ponytail holder around his wrist. He soon started to braid his hair. "Mama has got to stop scaring the birds in the morning." As soon as he was done with his hair, he turned to look through the closet that the twins shared. "Can I borrow your halter top? Oh, and I look great in your jeans."

Yuki laughed at him. Sometimes he could be even more girly than her. Eiri had just about had a conniption fit when they came home from Aunt Maiko's house when they were eight and Ryu had his fingernails and toenails painted hot pink. "Just wear what you have on. Usagi-kun won't care."

Ryu sighed. "I know but sometimes it's fun to dress up in cute clothes to show off for somebody." A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Tomboy/Daddy's girl like you wouldn't know anything about that."

"What did you say, you little Cross-dressing Mama's boy?"

Before Ryu could answer, they hear Eiri talking in the living room. "God damnit. I thought that I locked all the doors and windows so you freaks couldn't get back into my apartment."

"You forgot to lock the air vents." A calm, quiet voice reminded him.

Yuki gasped happily. "Tsuki!" She screeched, throwing open the door to pounce on the younger, short-haired girl and begin showering her with kisses. She, and Ryu who followed her, failed to notice that Tatsuha was also sitting on the couch.

"So, this is your date?" Shuichi asked, with arms crossed over his chest.

"Yep!" Yuki chirped.

Eiri growled quietly until Shuichi hit him in the back of the head with a pillow. "At least it's someone we know."

Suddenly, a boy with shoulder-length, shaggy, dirty-blonde hair dropped out of the air vent in the ceiling. "Hello, Aunt Shuichi, Uncle Eiri. I was parking the car for Dad." On the couch, Tatsuha smiled.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha had adopted the boy six years ago, when he was ten, from an orphanage in America on one of their trips together. Ryuichi had fallen in love with him as soon as he saw him ("cute as a button", he said) and begged Tatsuha to let him take him with him. After three seconds of the Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM! (yes, it requires capital letters), he had given in and suddenly they had a son. However, when Ryu and Usagi, as he was named, started expressing interest in one another, both families had agreed that they would allow them to date since they weren't biologically cousins.

"Usagi!!!" Ryu cried happily, jumping into the boy's arms. Usagi smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "'Gi, you're crushing me!!" He whined, wiggling in the taller boy's embrace. Usagi chuckled, but let him go. Ryu immediately kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on; you can drive my Jeep." Yuki said, tugging on Usagi's sleeve.

Usagi looked disappointed. "Why can't we ever take the Mercedes?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys and cars. "The windshield's broken."

"Again?"

"Yes."

Tsukiko followed the group out the door, laughing loudly at them.

After the door slammed shut, Tatsuha glanced at Eiri and Shuichi with a smile on his face. "Like they say:/ It's in your DNA./ You're gay…" He sang softly. "Shall we have a Poker Night?"

"It's the middle of the day." Eiri argued.

"Okay; shall we have a Poker Night in the middle of the day?"

Shuichi smiled. "I'll call Hiro and Suguru!" He called before running into the kitchen.

Eiri picked his cell phone up off the table and started dialing. "I'll invite Tohma over. That bastard owes me money."

After only a few minutes, they heard Shuichi hang up the phone and start back toward the kitchen when they heard a loud crash and Shuichi screaming, followed by a thud.

Eiri growled loudly. "I am going to kill those two." He jumped out of his chair and stalked into the kitchen, Tatsuha on his heals. Inside, they saw two blonde boys holding guns to Shuichi's head; Shuichi was passed out on the floor.

"Michael!! Jacob!!" Eiri screamed at them. "Get out of my house!!!" The boys looked at him with wide eyes before quickly jumping back out the window they had broken.

"Who are those guys?" Tatsuha questioned.

"His manager's (K or Claude or something) kids; Michael's twenty and Jacob's only ten. They want to be like their dad and he used to pull this shit all the time." Eiri picked Shuichi up and shook him until he woke up.

"Uh… Thanks, Eiri… I think."

Eiri smirked. "Not a problem."

Shuichi smiled. "Isn't it weird how everything can be totally different, but still kind of the same?"

Eiri shook his head. "I think you finally hit your head too hard."

Shuichi laughed. "Maybe." He stared into Eiri's eyes, sighing deeply. "I love you."

Eiri stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too."

"Aww, get a room you two!" Tatsuha shouted.

Eiri threw a spatula at him before turning back to Shuichi. "I'll always love you." They kissed deeply while Tatsuha ran around, trying to get the egg that had been on the spatula out of his hair.

After they pulled apart, Shuichi watched him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Yes; so different, but still totally the same."

* * *

Owari (for real this time)

* * *

S.A.: Holy crap, I actually finished Come Back. Wow. I didn't think that this thing would ever get done! 

The epilogue had a lot to do with the twins, but I like the twins, so…

The part of the song that Tatsuha sings (it's only eight words, so I don't think that it's too bad) is from If You Were Gay by Avenue Q. In my mind, there **is** a difference between quoting songs, which is what I did, and using song lyrics in fanfiction, which is what song fics do.

Okay, one last thing!:

Thank you to everyone who read this and enjoyed it!

An Extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed!

And A Huge Extra, Extra Special Thank You That Requires Capital Letters And Comes With Hugs And Kisses to everyone who has been reading from the beginning and dealt with my moodiness and corresponding months of inactivity!! I'm surprised that you guys stuck around!

I love you all, as cheesy as that sounds!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!


End file.
